Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an information processing apparatus, control method, and recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a print function is increasingly supported as a standard function by an operating system (OS) for mobile terminals, such as Android (registered trademark), which runs on a mobile terminal apparatus such as a smartphone. In Windows (registered trademark) and other operating systems which run on a personal computer, the print function is controlled by software called a printer driver. In Android, the print function is controlled by software referred to as a print plug-in in place of the printer driver.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-190320 discusses a management system in which if a driver of a printer selected by a user is not installed on a client, the driver is distributed to the client and automatically installed onto the client.
The case where one printer is supported by a plurality of printer drivers is not considered in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-190320.